Thorns of The Wild Rose
by inutaishos inlaw 2131
Summary: Haji and saya developed a sexual relationship.Warning strong lemons ahead, possibly sterile spouses,rape,crashing rocks,revenge, angst, jealousy, and love always conquers all or can it this time. Characters are a little OCC.DONT READ IT IF U DONT LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Saya paced the room; Haji had never been this late, in fact **he was ****always on time**. Saya ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" said David

" Hi David umm, I know it's late, but…" said Saya

"Honey come back to bed," said Julia

"I'm on the phone with Saya," said David

"Oh Hi Saya" screamed Julia

"Hi, David have you heard or seen from Haji, he's late and… and well I'm worried," sighed Saya

"Saya calm down …. I'm sure he's okay and he's probably with Kai," said David with ease

"Okay" mumbled Saya with **uneasiness** as she hung up the phone

Saya walked to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Suddenly there was a sound coming from upstairs. Saya grabbed the nearest item (a butcher's knife) and ran up the stairs. She crept past the bathroom and towards the mysterious sound. She was only inches away from the door. Her heart began to race, with all the courage, Saya ran into the room with her eyes closed. She scanned her room; the balcony doors were open, and the white curtains were stained with blood. Though there was no one in site, until the shimmering, florescent, light of the full moon engulfed the silence of the room. Saya heard a bump like sound. **It was coming from behind the bed! **The veils of the bed began to sway with the subtle, movement of the wind. Saya tiptoed to the bed and then pounced on the invader. As she caught sight of the invader, her eyes began to tear.

"H.h.ha…Haji!!!!!" Saya screamed as she captivated the image of her boyfriend surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Saya" Haji said as he struggled to talk.

" Don't worry Haji, I'll get help" Saya said passionately as if trying to soothe Haji. As she did this she carefully tried to lift Haji unto the bed. Saya ripped Haji's shirt off and found the wound. A small blade was piercing his stomach. Saya ran to the phone and immediately called Julia as if out of instinct.

"Hello" Julia said as she yawned deeply and rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, Julia I need your help, hajji is wounded badly!!!!" Saya struggled to say as she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry Saya it's really late and this large belly won't be able to travel, you'll have to this yourself, but I'll guide you step by step" Julia said as she rubbed her belly.

"Okay, first you need some supplies, get sponges, towels, anything that can absorb all that blood," said Julia.

"Hold on, I'll go get the stuff" Saya said as she put the phone and ran to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm back," said Saya.

"Is there anything penetrating the wound?" said Julia.

"Yes, a small blade" said Saya.

"Well with this you have to be careful, slowly I mean. Very slowly remove the blade, then place the sponge over the injury." Said Julia.

"Be back," Saya said as she carefully removed the blade and replaced its place with a sponge.

"Now what?" said Saya impatiently?

"Okay do you have bandages? That wound must close." Said Julia

Saya ran all over the house searching for bandages, yet she couldn't locate any. Then she saw it, the bandages which were wrapped around Haji's chiropteran hand. She removes the bandages from his palm and then binds it around the laceration.

"I bandaged the wound so now Haji's okay…right?" said Saya

"Yes, Saya your correct. He'll make it, but now its time for me to rest." Said Julia

"Okay thank you for your assistance Julia. Without you I don't know what I've would have done. Good night." Said Saya with gratitude.

"Good night Saya" said Julia

Then the line was cut. After Saya put the phone back into its place she returned to Haji. Saya watched Haji; he lay there in a peaceful slumber. His hair swayed with the wind. Saya lay there with him. She had begun to blush. Suddenly her next movement was not to be expected. She began to kiss Haji; unexpectedly he began to kiss back.

Haji's eyes began to open and to his preference Saya was the first thing he saw.

" The tenderness of your lips is one I will never forget" Haji said as he embraced Saya.

"I love you Haji" Saya said as she played with his hair for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Ecstasy

This chapter is a **serious** **lemon**. **IF YOU ARE** **NOT 14 OR OLDER** **DON'T READ IT**. This was my first lemon along with my friend and I first story. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Flamers welcome. I got the Bar-B-Q ready meat and all. Chapter 2: Ecstasy 

In the morning

Beep Beep Beep 

"Huh" said Saya.

She turned to her side and was surprised to see that Haji wasn't there. Then the door opened and Haji came accompanied by a breakfast consisted of French toast and bacon.

"What are you doing up Haji, your injured".

Haji lifted up his shirt and showed her his 2in scar, Saya only glanced at the scar for 2 seconds and then stared at Haji's six-pack for 10 minutes.

Haji smirked, "Do you see anything to your liking, Saya?"

Saya blushed a tint of crimson "Umm, I was just making sure your wound healed (no she wasn't, she knows she wants that). Haji grinned "Hurry up and eat Saya we have a long day!" Saya ripped the covers off her body revealing a white see through sleeping gown, which was about mid thigh high. Haji just stared in amazement, his face reddened with every passing minute.

"Haji?"

"Saya, I love you and I can't stand not being with you," said Haji as he passionately kissed Saya. The warm, sweet sensation had begun.

His tongue beckoned for an entry into her mouth. How he longed to explore her mouth, how he yearned for her taste, how he lusted to make her his. After several minutes of nipping her plump bottom lip she had cracked.

Finally she had let him in. She let out a small moan as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He started to explore her mouth, like an expeditionist exploring a foreign land, and with every movement of Haji's tongue her anxiety for more grew. Then their tongues intertwined, as did their souls, as they became one person, a whole, and a single entity. At this small gesture passion just burst through their bodies. With this new unlocked door connecting them, they greedily continued to kiss one another. With every passing moment, they each lost their breath. Finally, after **3 minutes **they parted for air, though in their minds they didn't want this moment to end or that kiss. No what they didn't want to end was that pleasing sensation.

Once they had finished catching their breaths their eyes met. The kindling flame of love was wildly illuminating in each other's eyes. Their lips begged for contact, while their bodies thirsted for each other. The match was set. Haji entrapped Saya into his arms as if she was clutched in his cage of passion. Saya grabbed Haji's lock of hair and held tight. Once again their lips had met and they once more began the exotic process. They opened their mouth's in a greedily, hot, yearning maneuver.

Then she vigorously dipped her tongue into his mouth. He worked his way down her body, while she was doing. Saya made a desperate cry.

"Oh hajiiiiiiiii, ahhhh!" she moaned.

She felt a shiver go up her spine as Haji slowly trailed his fingers up her silhouette till he reached her breast. She started squirming in pleasure as Haji reached his destination. The feeling was an explosion of intense delectation. Her breath was being taken away. Now there was only unspoken words, no talking, just movement and groans of love and passion.

Haji heard all of her groans, whispers, and moans. He was consistent about being the only man who could give Saya this type of pleasure, but then Haji couldn't take it anymore!

Haji ripped off her blouse with one motion of his chiropteran hand. Then unclipped her size A maroon bra with his human arm. Haji began to fondle her perfectly round and supple breast.

"Ohhh hajjjiii a little more, ahha" said Saya between her gritted teeth.

Then Haji did something unexpected. He gently glided his tongue over hardened red nipple as if to tease her a little.

"Pleaseee ooh" whispered Saya.

Haji smirked. Then he took his available human arm and massaged her other nipple. He lightly brushed over it and gently circled his tongue around her other breast simultaneously.

"Mmmnnnhhh, please, please" Saya moaned as if in a whisper.

Haji was intensely listening to all her whispers and moans. Each time the pressure in his gut just got more fervent. He was just concentrating for one thing. For the one mutter, the one word that could possibly be his name.

Then Haji took it a step further. Instead of teasing her he did something rather different. Haji began to greedily suck on her nipple. Then he began squeezing her other breast. With this new development Saya could no longer hold it in.

"Hajiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" Saya screamed in her moment of euphoria.

There it was, Haji just snapped. His eyes bled pleasure. His body was yearning, NO, begging for full on contact. Haji ripped Saya's skirt off, revealing her thong. As expected it was a red thong, with a see through laced front, and two black and red strings serving as hip huggers. Haji stared at her body for 3 minutes, following every curve and detail.

"Do you see something you like?" said Saya in such a sexy voice that she knew Haji couldn't resist. She smirked.

She had known and been with Haji for so long that she already knew what he liked and how to serve it. That and the fact that his stiletto awoke from its defense mode.

"Well, you could say it's to my liking" Haji said in a tantalizing voice. Saya smiled then threw a pillow at Haji in a playful way, which he obviously deflected. Haji was about to insert his sabre into her hilt after practically ripping her thong off her perfectly sculpted figure.

Then……………….

Well that was the end of this chapter. Told you it was a strong lemon. To those who avoided the warning it was through your own will. Hope you liked it. Please review… I'll give you a dollar.


	3. Chapter 3: Interruption

Chapter 3: Interruption 

Ringggggggg

Ringggggggg

Haji took a deep breath….

"Pick up the phone Haji, it might be important" Saya said.

Haji scrambled on the floor for his boxers and picked up his cell phone after placing them on.

"Hello?"

"Haji, this is David… We've got a lead on Diva and her chevaliers, I need you and Saya to meet me by the bay, dock 35."

"Okay" said Haji as he put his phone on the dresser.

Saya had already gotten dressed and was by the door.

"Umn Haji do you want to continue this later on."

"… Uhh"

"Your body tells me you want to," said Saya.

Haji looked down and was completely flushed (his area stuck out of the hole on his boxers). His 9in dagger was in attack mode. Haji's cheeks were now bright pink as he slipped on his pants and inserted his phone into his pocket.

I know this chapter was really short but the next chapter won't be (it was longer on paper). I promise. I'll give you **3 dollars** if you don't overkill.


	4. Chapter 4: Concern

Chapter 4: Concern 

Later

"Here we are" said the chauffer as he unlocked Haji's door. Haji stepped out and then held the door for Saya.

"Thank you"

"How much will it be?" said Haji.

"6 dollars" said the chauffer.

Haji handed the driver a 20-dollar bill.

"Keep the change"

"Thank you for your kindness, mister Haji" said the driver in return.

"No problem" replied Haji. Then the car drove away.

"Do you see them?" said Saya looking in the distance although it was difficult because it was still the middle of the night.

"I'll go get a higher view," Haji said before jumping to the roof of the nearest building.

Saya walked around, the moon was the only source of light illuminating the onyx, barren street. She heard footsteps. Saya hid beyond the shadows. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Saya don't be alarmed it's just me."

"David you startled me" Saya said breathing rapidly.

"Did Haji come with you?" said David

"Yes I did" Haji replied as he jumped off a building.

"Now that that is settled let's go to the boat." Said David walking towards the dock.

The small boat was floating above the murky water. The boat was large enough for a maximum of 3 people. The only thing connecting them to the boat was a piece of lumber. They each cautiously boarded the ship looking down to the water below as they did.

Saya gulped some air; this was one of the things that made her stomach churn, the ocean.

Haji glanced over and saw that Saya had a tint of green to her cheeks. He then walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" Haji whispered into Saya's ear.

"You guys are alone for 1 minute and your already acting naughty," Julia said laughing quietly to herself.

"What are you doing here do you know how dangerous this mission is?" said David.

If I die I prefer that I don't lose my wife and son" said David grabbing Julia's hand.

"David if it makes you happy I'll stay on the boat at all times," said Julia making an annoyed face as she did.

**5 minutes after their conversation**

"I'm sorry guys we are tight on budget so you're going to have to share rooms!" said David.

Haji smirked to himself. (Inuyasha style)

**David left the room**

"Don't get any ideas Haji, were on a mission."

**Announcement Box**: All staff members report to the captain's quarters immediately.

Haji walked behind Saya admiring her curves as he did.

"Saya, Haji, Julia, Lewis; this mission is very important. Based on information I received Diva has tried to conjure an army of chevaliers. You need to locate a man named Solomon and annihilate him. We don't have an image of him, but we do know he is going to be hosting a party." Said David.

"That won't be too difficult all we have to do is ask around." Said Haji.

"I'm not done, it's a costume party; the men are acquired to be dressed as knights and the women as princess'." Said David.

"At least we know this guy is still stuck in fantasy land," said Saya sounding agitated.

"We will arrive at the party tomorrow so I expect you all to get a good night's sleep. Although before that Lewis made roast so enjoy." Stated David.

Saya and Haji walked to **their**room.

"Do you really think I'm going to dress like that?" said Saya.

"You have to it's required'' said Haji stepping closer to Saya.

"Don't think about it. You heard David we need to sleep and that's what I intend to do. Maybe another day" said Saya slightly yawning.

"Fine, but that's a promise" replied Haji.

"Whatever just go to sleep?" whined Saya.

As Saya requested they fell asleep in each other's hand. The heat radiating against their bodies warmed them throughout the night. This kept the area welcoming and the two sleeping bodies content.

In the room next door slept David and Julia. Then in the room across slept Lewis, who was drooling on his pillow dreaming of the night's roast.

All was quiet until………………..

_Thanks all my readers for waiting for this chapter. I know it took long but I as busy with school and was too lazy to type. Through sheer willpower and the support of my many fans I wrote this chapter. So again sorry and thank you. May you keep on reading. Remember leave reviews so I know what to fix and what's good._


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement**

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I was arguing with my co-writer who Saya should lose her virginity with. This may be a spoiler but oh well.

Should Saya lose it to Haji on a fateful night or

Should she lose it to Solomon while being brainwashed or

Should Haji interrupt right before Saya loses her virginity to Solomon

Whichever one is the most voted on will happen. Choose wisely and think about which one will entertain you the most.

I'll try you update more often.


End file.
